Six Hours of Midnight
by MereDeath13
Summary: In the dead of night, a woman awakens on the cold snowy floor of a dark forest with nothing, not even memories, except for a letter addressing someone named 'Luicine'. She meets a group of strange people who are not as human as they seem. As the clock turns midnight, a complex mystery of murder, betrayal and the supernatural unfolds. AU, Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! It's been so long since I uploaded something… Writer's block. Seriously XD I would like to inform you all I am currently working on rewriting Madness in a Colorless Wonderland and I like what I have so far!

Anyway, for the longest time I've wanted to write a FNaF fanfiction! I can remember when the archive only had 300 stories! Man, it's grown a lot! Anyway, this story was based on a RP, much like my other works. Weirdly enough, Renee didn't make the story with me. In fact, my friend Dragon Wolfspirit and I wrote it. I want to mention that she created the leading lady, Sheriff Midnight who won't show up for a little while. That might sound a little weird, considering she is the protagonist. I also want to say that these are our own versions of the animatronics, so they might act differently from most depictions. This RP happened originally in October, but we have modified it a LOT. Also, the animatronics have human forms they can turn into at will.

Later in the story, I will introduce SEVERAL OCs. Most of them belong to me, some of them belong to Dragon, and one belongs to Renee. Another thing, this fanfic contains lots of weird things..? Like lycans and demons… Yeah, it gets weird XD So it's a little on the fantasy supernatural side, but it sticks to the main plot of FNaF. One last thing, the Toy animatronics also have souls just like the old ones. Why, you may ask? Well… That will be explained later. Nonetheless, please enjoy Six Hours of Midnight. I appreciate critique, so don't be afraid to leave some constructive criticism.

* * *

Prologue

Rain drops the size of bullets hit the windows and roof of the car, making little pounding sounds which irritated the boy. He looked out the window drearily, mumbling incomprehensible things under his breath. His mother looked at him through the mirror worriedly, wondering why her little boy was being so quiet.

"Hey kiddo, are you doing okay?" She asked him, taking a turn on the busy road.

"... I don't want to go to the party." He said flatly, messing with his black hair.

"Direct as always..." The woman laughed nervously, "But honey you should, it's your cousin's tenth birthday."

"I like my cousin, I don't like her friends."

"Honey... you should try to fit in with them. Sometimes you should just hold your tongue and not say everything that comes to mind."

"What if it's the truth?"

"Sometimes the truth hurts more than a lie. Anyway, we're here. I'll pick you up in a few hours." The woman pulled up into the small pizzeria parking lot. The boy let out an exasperated sigh and climbed out of the car, grabbing his umbrella and walking up to the double glass doors as the rain practically pelted him.

The pizzeria was so small and crowded, on a regular day only two or three parties were held. It was called Fredbear's Family Diner. It was easy to spot his cousin, surrounded by all her friends who thankfully didn't notice him. He tried his best to keep a low profile, putting the small present he made for her on the table and stood in the corner.

As his cousin opened the presents, she finally came across the tiny one that the boy had wrapped. Instead of ripping through the wrapping paper, she carefully opened it. Inside was a little puppet with a white face. It reminded her of a sock monkey. She happily hugged it and looked over to her cousin with a big smile, "Thank you, -!"

All her friends then turned their head towards the boy, burning hatred in their eyes. One in particular stepped forward, "Why are you here, freak?"

The boy looked at the bully with a calmness no ordinary nine year old has, "Maybe I should be asking you the same. I read in a book somewhere that people bully smaller people to make them feel good."

The bully snarled and grabbed the boy by the scarf, "Listen brat, we don't like your kind around us. You're a freak-!" Cake splattered all over the bully's head. The boy smirked, looking at the levitating plate that was above them.

"Atleast I'm different. There's nothing wrong with people being different!"

The bully screamed at the boy and punched him dead in the face, knocking the kid to the ground. The other bullies walked over to the boy and started to kick and hit him. The boy ripped away from the crowd and ran out the back door, slamming it behind him. Tears ran down his face as his injuries started to heal already.

Maybe his mother was right... he should change and become 'normal'. The child sobbed and sat down on the ground, curling his knees up to his chest.

"Hey kid, are you okay?"

The boy looked up, wiping away his tears. A tall man wearing a purple uniform was standing over him.

"... My cousin's friends hate me... they beat me up."

"Do you want that to stop, kid?"

The boy looked up at the man with hope, "R-Really...? You can change that?"

The man grinned, "Yeah, I can." He then approached the child, pulling a kitchen knife out of his coat. Before the child could react, the man ran up to him and stabbed him in the stomach. Sharp pain went through the child's nerves, making him scream and cry.

The man shushed him and covered his mouth. "Don't worry kid, you'll be okay in few minutes." He slowly ripped the knife out of the child who was crying. Blood and red tinted foam dripped out of his mouth, his injury not healing for some reason. He gagged, choking on his own bodily fluids, and the child collapsed. The man patted his head gently and climbed into his fancy car, driving away. In a few minutes, the child died from blood loss, shock, and choking.

* * *

The boy woke up in a completely dark room, surrounding by an eternity of black. He looked around, scared and confused. "M-Mom...?" He shakily called out, sitting up and standing to his feet.

As he continued to walk, he almost stepped on something. He looked at his feet, and on the ground was a mask. It had a black smile and black eyes, rosy cheeks, and purple tears dripping down its face. The boy picked it up, brushing off the dirt and dust. A surge of energy and fiery emotions ran through his body in less than a second and anger surged through his veins.

 _That man killed you. And he was smiling while you died._

The boy grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "That... **THAT ROTTEN PIECE OF CRAP!"** His silver eyes glowed in wrath, making his blood boil. But then he resumed his usual calm persona and smirked. "Heh... I'll make him pay. He'll regret ever laying a finger on me."

He looked at the mask and put it against his face, tying the string around his head. He moved the mask to the side so it only covered half of his face. Almost immediately he felt a sudden pain on his wrists and ankles. He took took a closer look, finding sharp silver strings. He just smiled, walking confidently into the darkness.

"He will pay. I'm going to make my army to fight him... every child he's killed will join me." He laughed to himself.

Silver strings surrounded him as he finally found a window, opening it and allowing light in break in. He looked all the beautiful night sky, the rain gone for the time being. "These memories... who am I, anyway? I only remember going to that party and dying... it'd be a hassle to not have a name." He looked at the strings, "A puppet? I think I'll make things simple and call myself 'Marionette'."

Marionette pulled away from the window, looking at the place he found himself in. The sounds of cries echoes throughout the building, sobbing and screaming. The puppet boy followed the sounds of the crying child, making the sound of a music box as he walks. He walked down the hallway, the floor decorated with black and white tiles. Finally he reached reached a dusty room covered in blood. In the middle of it was a boy probably older than him.

The boy was crying his eyes out, curled up on the ground like an injured animal. He had light blue eyes that were faded and caramel covered hair matted down with blood. He was wearing tennis shoes, blue shorts, and a striped red and blue shirt. He was like the little puppet boy, a spirit in pain.

Marionette approached the boy, "Hey, kid. Get up."

The boy looked up at Marionette and wiped away his tears. "Wh-Who are you...?"

"My name is Marionette. I'm going to cut to the chase, we're both dead."

"D-Dead..?!" The boy squeaked, and then started to sob uncontrollably again. Marionette growled in annoyance, "Gosh, you're so annoying..." The puppet boy looked around the room and found an unpopped and non-deflated balloon. He handed it to the crying boy, "What's your name, kid?"

"B-Billy..."

"Alright, you need a new name. Our enemies won't shake in fear at a name like 'Billy'. From this day forward, you are now Balloon Boy, or BB for short."

"Balloon Boy isn't a scary name... and I'm older than you are. You look like you're 9, and I'm 10."

Marionette sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm still leader. Anyway, are you going to help me catch the guy who killed me? He probably killed you too."

BB grinned through his tears, "Okay! I'll help my new best friend!" He got up and hugged Marionette, showing BB was a lot taller than him.

Marionette smiled but pushed BB off and started to walk away, "Now I'll be right back, I need to go do something."

"Huh? What are you doing?"

Marionette looked back at BB and gave him a twisted smirk, "Reincarnating tortured souls at unrest into more suitable bodies that can't die easily. I need some help finding our murderer. Now excuse me, I need to **give life.** "


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Lupus

When I opened my eyes, I found myself on the cold ground of a forest. Snow fell onto my face, settling on my eyelashes and hair. I lay there, motionless, for at least a few minutes, trying to comprehend where I was and what was happening to me. I finally realized something was on my chest, fluffy and warm. I looked up and found a small lavender colored rabbit with a red ribbon tied around it's neck curled up on my chest, trying to keep warm. I picked the small creature up, petting it gently and brushing the snow off of it's light violet fur. It made a chirping noise and curled up in my hands, rubbing it's small head against my pale fingers. I held it close to my heart, hoping my own body heat will keep it warm.

I stood shakily to my feet, the snow and ice made it harder to stand my ground. The boots I was wearing weren't made for this kind of weather, definitely not for anything that slid and skid. As soon as I gained my balance, I looked up at the sky. It was beautiful, painted with blacks, blues, purples, and dotted with shining and dying stars.

The dark night was bitter and cold, making shivers run up and down my spine. I pulled the black cloak that I was wearing around me and put the hood over my head. I don't know what material it was, but it was warm. The wind started to pick up, blowing my long black hair in my face. I gripped my cloak tighter, held the rabbit closer, and started to walk through the forest hoping to find shelter.

As I walked through the forest, glittering with frost and icicles, a piece of paper that was in my pocket flew out. An instinct in me told me to get it back and I ran after it, my feet pounding against the cold, dead ground. I put the lavender bunny in my shirt pocket, but it didn't seem to mind at all, considering the pocket was right over my heart. Eventually I grabbed the letter out of the wind, finally slowing down my pace and breathing heavily. I had gripped the letter a bit too harshly, because now it was crinkled up. I sighed and took the letter out of its envelope, reading the crisp, cursive handwriting.

 _Dear Luicine Lupin,_

 _I know you must be mad at me, and I don't blame you. I'm not the kind of person people like. Anyway, **that man** is currently hunting both you and me down, and even you know he'll kill us when he finds us. I do have a plan, if you're willing to listen. And I do apologize for my actions earlier, I didn't mean to do that. Meet me at the docks at that little town by the ocean at midnight in two days. If you don't show up, I won't be mad._

 _-Alliaster Blackstock_

I stared at the beautiful handwriting for a moment, wondering who 'Alliaster' is and who 'Luicine' is. The fluffball of a rabbit perked it's head out of my pocket, looking at me with curious dark red eyes. I stroked his fur gently, glad I wasn't alone in an unfamiliar location. I stuffed the letter back into my pocket, more confused than before.

The rabbit started to get a little anxious, twitching slightly in my hand. I tried to calm to down by petting his back, but he hopped out of my hand and onto the snowy ground of the forest. He started to hop away from me, going faster with each spring.

"Wait…" I said, my voice shaky from the cold. "Where are ya going?"

The bunny didn't acknowledge my request as it continued to hop along. I started to walk faster, breaking into a run to catch up with him. As soon as I caught up with it, the rabbit scurried underneath a black cloak decorated in mysterious red symbols left on the icy earth. I dropped to my knees and tried to pick up the tiny creature, but the cloak floated upwards. It was like someone who was an inch tall and was inside the cloak started to grow to their true, full height.

I took a step backwards and looked at the mysterious figure wearing the black cloak. The figure was at least six feet tall and the cloak went to the soles of their feet. The person wearing the cloak turned around and stared at me with glowing red eyes as they took off the hood. It was a person, looking no older than 18. He was almost as pale as the falling snow and his hair was a shock of bright violet, his bangs messily moved to the side. Instead of having human ears, on top of his head were mechanical purple rabbit ears.

He grinned at me with a smile that was not kind nor malicious. He held out his hand to me, both hands being covered with white, silky gloves. I stared at him for a few seconds, confused. He then turned around and gestured me to follow him, walking off into the snow and blowing winds.

I followed him, stumbling, as he walked ahead unaffected by the weather. Every few feet he'd turn around and watch me catch up and then continue on his way. I finally got a good look at what he was wearing when he did this. Besides gloves, he wore a white button up long sleeved shirt, decorated with a dark purple vest and a red bowtie. He wore black dress pants and black dress shoes, he honestly looked like he was from the 1920s.

As he continued to lead me, the trees of the forest started to thin out. It became easier to see the stunning night sky and the tops of sky scraping pine and maple trees. The trees that would have leaves in the upcoming summer were bare and covered with frost and snow, their bark black from the bitter cold.

"Hey!" I called out, still a little stunned from him turning from an adorable little rabbit to an eighteen year old… Who was kinda cute. "What's your name anyway?"

He turned around, but didn't answer me. He looked around at his feet and picked up a stick that had fallen from a nearby tree. He started to carve letters into the crunchy snow, spelling out the name 'Bonnie'.

"... That's your name?" I asked, and he nodded. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

Bonnie rolled his eyes and made a 'Pfft' sound. He tossed the stick to the side and continued to walk ahead of me. If I had to guess, Bonnie got that question a lot. But I still found him a little on the weird side, because he hadn't said a word since I ran into him.

The forest was a lot bigger than I thought, as it felt like hours as went through it. Bonnie didn't seem to be worried or afraid, as he happily hummed and marched through, taking his sweet time. Eventually we arrived at another clearing and Bonnie sat down on the snow fallen ground. He pulled out a carrot from absolutely nowhere and started to eat it. I had to stifle a laugh, considering his mechanical ears meant he actually wasn't part rabbit.

"Bonnie!" A mysterious voice called out, cutting through the peaceful silence. Bonnie looked at where it came from, and not even looking at me, ran after the voice. I didn't know what to think, so I followed Bonnie, several feet behind him. That rabbit boy was fast, running as if his life depended on it. Well, maybe it did.

After passing a few trees, Bonnie and I finally saw who was yelling. It was a man, he looked a little older than Bonnie, maybe twenty-five. He was tall, 6'4, but he was big with broad shoulders. He had a handsome face, with blue eyes and neat slicked back brown hair. He wore a brown suit with a black bowtie and white button up, complete with black dress shoes and a black top hat. Instead of human ears, much like Bonnie, he had brown mechanical bear ears. He also wore a black cloak that sweep around his feet. I had a feeling under his nice attire he was probably pretty muscular.

"Bonnie! There you are-! Why are you eating a carrot?" The bear man rushed over to Bonnie, looking to see if the rabbit boy was injured in any way. Bonnie smiled at the man and gestured at his half eaten carrot, probably offering him a bite. The man looked at it, a little grossed out, "Uh, no thanks…"

I slightly chuckled, hiding behind a thick tree. I didn't know if he was dangerous or not, I could just tell with Bonnie that he wouldn't hurt a fly. Bonnie whipped his head around at where I was hiding and tugged on the man's sleeve. He dragged him over to where I was, practically making skid marks in the snow.

I took a deep breath and walked away from the tree, taking cautious steps. The man's eyes slightly widened, but then he looked at Bonnie. "Who is this?"

Bonnie looked like he was about to answer, but then he remembered he didn't ask my name. He looked a little embarrassed and looked at me. A small feeling of panic crashed over me like a wave, I didn't remember my name. If I had to guess, maybe it was Luicine. Why would I have a letter addressed to a woman named Luicine if I wasn't her? I seriously doubted my name was Alliaster, that was a man's name.

I was about to say Luicine, but some instinct told me not to. Thinking back to the letter I said, "Midnight. My name is Midnight."

The man smiled, "I see. My name is Freddy Fazbear, and this is Bonnie the Bunny. Sorry for any inconvenience he might have caused you, he's mute."

"He is…?" I asked, looking at the rabbit boy.

"Yes, either that or he just has nothing to say." Freddy grinned and ruffled Bonnie's violet hair, making the rabbit groan in annoyance and punch his friend in the shoulder. "Anyway, what are you doing out here alone in the woods? This forest gets pretty dangerous at night."

Before I could answer, I heard a loud demonic scream from deeper into the forest. Bonnie went a little paler than he already was and Freddy practically lost the color in his cheeks. He quickly turned to us, "We have to get out. Now!"

Freddy broke into a sprint and Bonnie quickly followed. I looked back at the forest, the air somehow getting colder and my breath turning into icy fog. I then forced my eyes away, running after them as well. The scream got louder and louder, getting closer no matter how fast we ran. As soon as we got to the edge of the forest, a giant rat like creature ripped through the trees, thrashing it's claws. It looked like it was made of shadows, it's skin literally dripping black ooze onto the pure white snow. I stopped dead in my tracks, looking at the demon. Paralyzing fear shot into my veins, turning my blood cold. I couldn't move as the monster crawled towards me.

"Midnight! Move out of the way!" Freddy yelled, pushing me out of the way. He then pulled out a microphone and pushed the button on the bottom. The microphone then turned into a giant war hammer decorated with gold accents. He picked up the heavy weapon and swung at the demon with all the strength he possessed. The monster dodged and swiped its claws at Freddy, hitting him and knocking him into a tree. Freddy hit his head hard on the tree and slumps down, blood trailing down the blackened bark.

Bonnie looked over to where Freddy was, shocked. He then narrowed his eyes and growled, glaring at the demon. He pulled out two crystal blades from his vest, jumping towards the demon with force. One of his blades sets on fire, but instead of it being red or orange, it bursts into heavenly flames. He slices off the demon's arm with ease, making it scream louder. It tries to claw at the rabbit boy, but he's a lot faster than it is. Bonnie tries to lunge at it again, but the demon slashes his leg, knocking him to the ground.

The demon loomed over Bonnie, black blood dripping onto his shirt and face. The rabbit boy doesn't respond, probably because he hit his head on the ground and got knocked unconscious. Freddy struggled to open his eyes, blood dripping down his forehead. I looked at the demon, wondering what I should do. I frantically searched my pockets to try and find some sort of weapon. I finally found a holster strapped to my leg and quickly opened it. I pulled out a sharp looking pistol, black and sleek. I doubled checked to make sure the gun still had bullets, thankfully it did, and I aimed it at the demon, my hands shaking. It was so focused on Bonnie that it didn't notice I was targeting him.

I shot the demon several times in the back, making it screech and roar and look back at me. It bounded toward me with the intent to kill, it's black eyes turning white. I tried to run to lead it away, but my cloak got stuck on a frost bitten and dead branch. I started to get nervous and I pulled on my cloak with all my might, and all I got was a slow ripping noise. The demon continued to stalk towards me and I continued to pull on my cloak, sweat dripping down my forehead. Panic started to overtake my brain as my fingers started to fumble and my palms got sweaty.

Right before the demon was about to rip me in half, some other force rammed into me, got my cloak unstuck, and forced me to the ground. I skid a good few feet and finally stopped, noticing something, or someone was on me. The person on me groaned, scrambling to his feet and brushing off the snow on his hat. I stood to my feet, a little dizzy and disoriented, taking taking a good look and the man who tackled me.

He wasn't very tall, a good two or three inches shorter than me (yet again I'm 5'9). He had light skin, golden glowing eyes, and long red hair. It went to his mid back and two small strands were in front and tied in two braids. He wore a leather pirate hat with a black and red feather stuck into it. He wore a white shirt that buttons in the front, but he left the top few buttons alone so it showed a bit of his upper chest (I shouldn't be looking there...). Around his neck was some sort of necklace, a working clock in a small glass sphere.

Around his waist was red sash fastened with leather, he had brown pants, knee high leather boots, an eyepatch, mechanical fox ears, and connected to his belt was a sword sheath. Most noticeably was his coat, it was red and had several gold fastens, but none of them were in use. The underside of his jacket was a sort of cosmic, starry, night sky fabric, glittering with fake stars when he moved. But in short terms, he looked like a pirate.

"Oi, lassie. Are ye alright?" The pirate fox asked me, watching me stumble around. He talked with some sort of Irish accent, but he sounded like a pirate without a doubt.

"Yeah yeah... I'm okay pardner..." I finally got my balance back and took a good look at his face. His face was handsome and chiseled, his cheekbones looked like they could cut through glass. "Who are ya anyway?"

The man stared at me for a second, but grinned, showing his pearly white teeth and sharp canine teeth. "Me name be Cap'n Foxy, who be ye, lassie?"

"Uh, Midnight. My name's Midnight." I don't know why I was so nervous, I guess it was because Captain Foxy was incredibly handsome. Foxy walked towards me, his coat sweeping behind him.

"Hm... ye 'ave wolf ears... and apparently yer a sheriff." I widened my eyes and touched the top of my head and sure enough there was a pair of fluffy wolf ears. I looked at my shirt underneath the cloak, and there was a shiny sheriff badge pinned to it. It baffled me that Foxy pointed out more things about me than I knew myself.

The demon screamed at the pirate fox, charging towards him. Foxy looked at him annoyed, jumping twelve feet into the air and landing on its back. He pulled out his cutlass and stabbed through its neck. The demon roared and tried to buck him off, running around the clearing wildly. Freddy finally snapped out of it and stood up, looking at Bonnie motionless on the ground.

"Bonnie!" He yelled, running towards the rabbit boy. Freddy tries to shake Bonnie awake, only getting a pained groan from him. I ran over to Bonnie's side as well, tapping his shoulder to try and wake him up. He slightly opened his eyes, trying to speak to Freddy.

"Shh..." Freddy whispered to him, stroking his hair, "You'll be fine..."

Foxy on the other hand continued to ride the demon like a bull, a little annoyed that it hadn't died yet. From out of nowhere, a kitchen cleaver was thrown and hit the demon dead in between the eyes. It screeched and fell, blood oozing onto the snowy floor. Foxy growled, ripped the now bloody sword out of its neck, and hopped off it. He sheathed the sword and narrowed his eyes at where the kitchen utensil had come from.

A woman about 5'8 walked into the clearing, crossing her arms and frowning at Foxy (who was shorter than her). She was a bigger woman (I'm not saying she's fat, just that she was bigger than me. She actually has the perfect body) with curves and big breasts. She had a short blonde pixie cut, sharp violet eyes, and purple crystal earrings to match. She wore a yellow top, black pants, a black leather jacket and had black leather boots. She looked like the kind of girl who had probably broken the hearts of a whole block of guys.

"Oi, Chickey!" Foxy growled, approaching the mysterious woman. "That was my kill!"

The woman glared at him, "Then you should've killed it earlier! Bonnie isn't looking too great so I killed it myself!"

Freddy picked up Bonnie gently, "Foxy, Chica, stop fighting. Bonnie will be fine."

The woman, Chica I guessed, pushed Foxy to the snowy ground and walked over to Freddy, "Your head is bleeding. Good thing I decided to show up or else Space Cadet," she snarled at Foxy, "would've gotten you all killed."

Foxy groaned and stood to his feet, "I be a pirate, not a 'Space Cadet'." With those words he imitated Chica's American accent. He brushed off his coat and pants of snow, muttering curse words under his breath. There was no doubt he was a pirate now.

Chica looked over to me, "Who's the wolf girl?"

Freddy put his cloak over Bonnie, "That's Midnight. Bonnie found her in the middle of the forest. Anyway, let's head back, we'll all freeze to death out here."

I nodded, realizing how exhausted how I was. I followed the group of mysterious people, not knowing what I was getting myself into.


End file.
